


I will survive

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystic, Romance, Slash, maleslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Тихий и низкий голос всегда успокаивал Уилла в такие моменты. Уилл приподнялся на локтях и улыбнулся, так как сразу почувствовал себя защищённым. Могущественный и опасный демон теперь всегда был на страже его покоя.





	I will survive

**Author's Note:**

> События после третьего сезона.

_— **Я** всегда хотел этого для тебя, Уилл. Для нас._

_— Это... прекрасно..._

Тот вечер, та дивная ночь под кровавой луной, когда Уилл впервые позволил себе быть настоящим и искренним, когда его руки впервые обвились вокруг шеи Ганнибала, когда он доверчиво прижался к нему и ощутил, что его обнимают в ответ, всё изменилось навеки. Их путь, который начался так странно и который всё же подошёл к концу в момент их первой совместной победы. Трепет, дивный трепет наполнял Уилла тогда, когда он впервые был собой. Он был свободен от всех оков, он был настоящим и от того счастливым. И за этим последовало лёгкое движение, полёт, падение в холодные объятия волн ... 

...полёт... 

...полёт... 

...полёт... и Уилл резко вздрагивает. 

Кажется, он даже закричал при пробуждении. Осмотревшись по сторонам и отдышавшись, Уилл потер виски, стараясь успокоиться. Он узнавал стены, узнавал кровать, на которой лежал, помнил, как и когда тут оказался. Ночные кошмары оставались лишь ночными кошмарами, терзающими душу и сознание эмпата, словно беря расплату за тот поступок, о котором Уилл эгоистично не жалел. Заметив взволнованный взгляд, он потрепал по голове Уинстона, который спал в ногах у хозяина, и откинулся на подушку. 

— Опять кошмары, любовь моя? 

Тихий и низкий голос всегда успокаивал Уилла в такие моменты. Уилл приподнялся на локтях и улыбнулся, так как сразу почувствовал себя защищённым. Могущественный и опасный демон теперь всегда был на страже его покоя. На улице было ещё темно, однако Ганнибал, который вошёл в спальню, уже был одет так, словно только вернулся с прогулки. Он привычно улыбнулся одними уголками губ, поправил плащ и сделал шаг к кровати. 

— Куда ты? — спросил Уилл встревожено. 

Ганнибал молча и неспешно приблизился к кровати и сел на самый край, заглядывая своему спутнику в глаза. Сухая ладонь прижалась к влажному лбу, и Уилл прикрыл глаза, позволяя партнёру прикасаться к себе. Да и вряд ли он бы смог воспротивиться: Ганнибал в вопросах здоровья был непреклонен.

— У тебя жар, — констатировал Ганнибал, убирая руку и осуждающе смотря на Уилла. — Я же просил себя беречь. Поэтому тебе и снятся кошмары. А прошло уже несколько месяцев после нашего побега, Уилл, пора расслабиться и оставить всё в прошлом. 

Уилл наклонил голову, прокручивая в голове тот момент, когда они умерли для мира живых. Момент, который преследовал его в кошмарах долгими ночами. Пальцы Ганнибала ласково коснулись шрама на лице в том месте, куда Фрэнсис вогнал свой нож во время их последней битвы, и Уилл вздрогнул от неприятного ощущения. Шрам ещё болел и выглядел некрасиво, даже отталкивающе.

— Иди сюда. — Ганнибал придвинулся ближе, разводя руки. 

Уилл доверчиво прильнул к нему, прикрывая глаза и постепенно успокаиваясь в его объятиях. Кто бы мог подумать, что эмпат найдёт утешение и защиту в руках жестокого убийцы, в лапах демонического вендиго? Эти руки загубили так много жизней, а Уилл спокойно засыпал в их нежной хватке, забывая обо всём на свете. Совесть эгоистично молчала, словно отказывалась судить привычными мерами мистическое существо. Сам Уилл любил человеческую сторону своего вечного спутника, наслаждаясь его присутствием рядом с собой изо дня в день. Даже Молли не могла создавать подобную особую атмосферу защищённости. 

— У тебя температура. — Ганнибал запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке любимого и чуть сжал их у корней. — Я отъеду по работе, у меня сеансы. Но раз ты болеешь — вернусь раньше, к обеду. Привезу лекарства. А ты из кровати не вылезай, хорошо? 

— Собаки, — сказал Уилл, но Ганнибал перебил его: 

— Я погулял с ними. Уже. Видишь, Уинстон даже чистый. Спи. 

Ганнибал надавил на плечи любовника, укладывая его в кровать и накрывая одеялом. Уилл покорно укрылся и закрыл глаза, понимая, что ему нужен целительный сон. Мягкий поцелуй в щеку вызвал улыбку: он никогда не понимал, откуда у Ганнибала столько нежности по отношению к нему.

***

Ветер оказался очень холодным. Уилл сильнее закутался в плащ и приподнял его ворот, чтобы защититься от непогоды. Кто мог ожидать, что Франция окажется столь неприветливой в плане климата? Возможно, следовало послушаться Ганнибала и остаться дома, но стены мучительно давили на него своей тяжестью, заставляя подорваться и бежать, куда глаза глядят.

***

Ганнибал вернулся домой, как и обещал, к обеду. Однако квартира встретила его пустотой и тишиной. Свет не горел, а завтрак, оставленный для Уилла, давно остыл. Собаки взволновано скулили. Ганнибал прошёл в зал и внимательно осмотрелся, попутно потрепав по голове подошедшего к нему щенка. Наконец-то его взгляд упал на раскрытую газету. Взяв её в руки, Ганнибал пробежал взглядом по статье и нахмурился, а посмотрел в окно на царящую на улице непогоду.

***

Уилл неспешно прогуливался по улице, когда заморосил мелкий дождь. Он сжался, так как плащ уже не спасал от холода и влаги, но не пожелал спрятаться под навесом или в здании кафе, так как забыл дома деньги. Вместо этого он просто побрёл прямо по дороге, пока не дошёл до небольшого красивого моста и не облокотился о его перила. Крупные и холодные капли дождя отрезвляли и выводили из состояния своеобразного коматоза, который не оставлял Уилла с того самого момента, как он увидел статью. Волосы прилипли ко лбу, вода текла за воротник, но Уилл игнорировал всё это, гадая, какой ещё привет передаст ему прошлое.

Внезапно дождь прекратился. Точнее, прекратился только над Уиллом. Он оглянулся, встречаясь с недовольным взглядом Ганнибала. Он держал над собой и Уиллом зонт, от чего они оказались окружены дождём, округлой преградой, защищающей от чужого вмешательства в предстоящий разговор. Они были одни, друг напротив друга, вокруг лишь стеной блестящие капли и не единой живой души. 

— Ты выбираешь занятный способ самоубийства, — заговорил Ганнибал. — От воспаления лёгких? Или простуды? 

Ганнибал не часто брался отчитывать его. Наставнический тон раздражал, но и возразить Уиллу было нечем, особенно от осознания, что Ганнибал делает всё для его комфорта и благополучия. А он лишь молча убегает в дождь. Извинения казались излишними и ненужными, на них отношения построить было невозможно, а к искренней беседе эмпат пока был не готов. 

— Я просто хотел погулять, — невнятно пробормотал Уилл, отводя взгляд. — Дома тяжело.

Ганнибал прекрасно знал своего спутника. Он с уверенностью мог сказать, когда тот будет улыбаться, а когда хмуриться, что его взбодрит, а что заставит погрузиться в свои мысли. И он видел, что поведение Уилла имеет совсем иные корни, нежели банальное нежелание лежать в постели. 

— Из-за этого? — Ганнибал достал из кармана сложенный газетный лист и протянул его избраннику. 

Уилл не сразу взял вырезку из его рук. Развернув лист и увидев статью о серийном убийце «Буффало Билле» авторства Фредди Лаунс, он нахмурился и промолчал. К статье прилагались ужасающие фото жертв и факты об их гибели, от чего картина происходящего выглядела на самом деле пугающей. Уилл скомкал статью и крепко сжал её в руке, ощущая злость и ярость по силе превосходящие даже те, что он ощущал к Дракону. 

Эмоции нахлынули неожиданно. Уилл привык быть сильным, привык терпеть и молча переносить любые неприятные события, но рядом с Ганнибалом всё было иначе: ему можно было доверять. Тот обнял прильнувшего к нему Уилла, чувствуя, как дрожь чужого тела. Дав ему время успокоиться и придти в себя, Ганнибал мягко отстранился, но не убрал руку с плеча любимого. Он был готов, что рано или поздно прошлое постучится к ним вот так неожиданно, но он не ожидал, что это случится так скоро. 

— Это всё жар, — прошептал Ганнибал успокаивающе. 

Уилл замотал головой и снова прильнул к покровителю. Сейчас, как никогда, он боялся потерять опору, боялся остаться одиноким в мире своих кошмаров. 

— Нет! Ганнибал, это мой долг! Останавливать таких как он! — уверенно сказал Уилл. — Я должен быть там, я должен помочь.

— Должен сдать меня в руки Джека? — равнодушно спросил Ганнибал. 

Уилл поднял на него взгляд и отрицательно мотнул головой. Со свободой своего избранника он всё уже решил ещё тогда, когда помогал ему сбежать. Ганнибал и сам всё это знал, но при этом он не смог воздержаться от едкого комментария, чтобы отрезвить спутника. 

— Нет, — возразил Уилл. — Я просто должен им помочь. Мне кажется, что Джек или Алана, они всё равно знают, что мы живы. Отпусти меня на время. Я просто помогу им его выследить! 

Уилл всё ещё был слишком наивным. Понимание этого факта не облегчало Ганнибалу задачу, ведь сейчас он рисковал отпустить своё счастье раз и навсегда ради чужих проблем. Уилл был его, принадлежал ему, жил и трепетал лишь в его руках. Что могло быть дороже? Даже свобода не прельщала демона так, как любовь его сожителя. 

— Ни за что. — Ганнибал прижался губами ко лбу любимого. — Отпустить тебя — значит потерять. Ты не счастлив со мной? 

— Я счастлив, — возразил эмпат. — И ты это прекрасно знаешь. Наконец-то я смог освободиться, смог стать собой. 

— Уилл, подожди немного. Для начала я предлагаю, как мы и хотели, навестить Беделию. А потом посмотрим. 

Уилл кивнул, не желая спорить с любовником. Возможно, Ганнибал был прав, и не стоило рисковать их новой жизнью из-за одного маньяка, которого должны ловить ФБР. Сам Уилл считал, что и так много сделал ради помощи закону, а взамен получил лишь пренебрежение и ложь. Однако с другой стороны он знал, что каждое новое убийство может быть на его совести. 

Ганнибал взял спутника за руку и потянул следом, уводя его в сторону дома и утешая словами, что ФБР могут найти другого полезного человека и справиться самостоятельно. Дома он намеревался отпоить любовника чаем с травами, накормить и обогреть. 

_Всё же визит к Беделии откладывать больше было нельзя._


End file.
